


tears of ice.

by privateword



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Planet, Angst, Being Lost, Comedy, Dark Comedy, Fluff, Gen, Ice, Mountaineering, Mountains, Sad, Season/Series 05, TARDIS is missing, amy's pov, eleven/amy is only there if you squint really hard, i know it sounds weird but its not i swear, only way is up, stuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/privateword/pseuds/privateword
Summary: "You know I've been ghosted before but usually humans do that over text.But no, I'm hanging off a cliff in the freezing cold and the one man who understands any of this just so happens to have his mouth glued shut."Amy and the Doctor are stuck on an alien planet with only one way to go.





	tears of ice.

Amy grunted roughly against a rock that was pretruding out, rather neatly, from the rest. She saw her breath hitting it.

"You know, Doctor, when I said I wanted to come on adventures to see the beauty and elegance of space and time, this was not exactly what I was bloody hoping for!"

She watched him with bated breath, direct his sonic screwdriver into the clouds, she assumed he was trying to point it at the TARDIS or maybe he was just checking how quickly this storm would kill us. 

Either way, he hadn't answered her.

A few 100 or maybe just 10 minutes passed.  
Her teeth were now in full view, scraping against eachother, she did this any time the Doctor had frustrated her, sent her into some sinking ship of an adventure, or just all round being a bit of a dick.

"It should have turned on the--"

"Oh, now he speaks!"

Amy immediately blurted out, she wasn't sure if her passive aggressive words had been on purpose but they had moved through the air with a bite by now. 

"Well I was just-"

She had started it now, she wasn't letting her chance of dominance slip.

"You know I've been ghosted before but usually humans do that over text.  
But no, I'm hanging off a cliff in the freezing cold and the one man who understands any of this just so happens to have his mouth glued shut."  
She spat, her fury built up with a shake in her skin. Her capricious words stacking up and up.  
She had gotten angry on other adventures, she had let loose, gave the Doctor what he deserved, what she thought he deserved. 

"What's ghosti- you know what, nevermind. What I was trying to say is the TARDIS' thermal transposer should have heated the air by now."

Her cheeks rose, the left side of her lips floating up to meet them. He hadn't been affected by her comments, he rarely was. But those eyes could put guilt on the most sadistic person, and she was not without her empathy.  
Never did feel worth it anyway. This had been the longest she had refrained from lashing out in one way or another. That hurt when she knew it shouldn't.

"Doctor, just tell me why we're here."

She was genuinely worried at this point, as beautiful as this place was, orange skies mixed with purple clouds in an arrangement she was unfamiliar with yet reminded her of home. An everlasting red sky. It was also cursed with jagged snow and harsh winds beyond anything she'd dealt with back in quaint England.  
They had placed themselves on a mountain, hanging on by the blue-ish grass and muddy rocks. Which to an unintelligent eye would seem impossible. Amy still didn't fully know how it wasn't, but according to the Doctor it was "simple" and "is probably fine".  
All she knew for sure is that it felt like a magnet pulling her to the side of a mountain. And that was kind of terrifying.

She repeated herself.

"Doctor, why the hell are we here, staring at God's arsehole?"

"TARDIS. And language."

"No, no. Listen closely, the question wasn't 'how', it was 'why'!"

She spoke in a condescending tone.  
He wasn't staring away from her, just down, hovering his thumb up and down the edge of his screwdriver. Watching bones move in his hand.

"Well... message came through, a very important one at that..."

He responded, eyes shifting up for less than a second.

"Doctor, who's it from?"  
Amy kept her voice calm and a smile she didn't have to force present.

"Amy, I think it would best if we don't talk about this now."

His face was youthful and soft featured. His voice calm and forgiving, jumping to goofy at ease.  
But his eyes, oh his eyes, they had aged, puffy skin crept in around them, centuries of sleepless nights finally taking their toll, she thought to herself. It had made her smile. The Doctor smiled back.  
But nothing could hide the things those eyes had seen, just tucked in, covered up with shreds of regret. The dread, the fear in those eyes, Amy had never seen anything like it and as her eyes began to water she felt the storm set in and turn those tears to ice.


End file.
